Quality Time
by Hara22
Summary: Hanya kisah tentang Kim Samuel dan Lee Daehwi yang sudah lama tidak menghabiskan waktu bersama. Check this out! [Kim Samuel x Lee Daehwi] [Samhwi, Daemuel]/ Produce 101 Season 2/ DLDR!


**Quality Time**

.

.

.

 **Cast :**

Kim Samuel x Lee Daehwi

 **Rated :**

T+

 **Genre :**

Fluff, Romance

 **Warning!**

Maaf bila ada kesalahan penulisan atau semacamnya, atau pairing tidak sesuai dengan yang kalian suka

 **AU, BL, Typos!**

 **Enjoy!**

.

.

.

.

Daehwi dan Samuel adalah orang selalu sibuk, terhitung satu tahun mereka resmi bertunangan dan tinggal satu atap, tapi jarang sekali menghabiskan waktu bersama, Samuel adalah pendiri salah satu perusahaan game terkemuka, sedangkan Daehwi seorang designer kondang yang sering kali keluar negeri untuk _fashion week,_ atau _event fashion_ yang lain. Bisa dibayangkan bagaimana super sibuknya mereka kan?.

Tak jarang mereka berdebat dikarenakan kesibukan masing - masing, Samuel ingin Daehwi hanya diam dirumah saja, tidak usah bekerja karena semua kebutuhan pasti sudah dipenuhi olehnya. Namun Daehwi selalu menolak, ia selalu beralasan menjadi _designer_ dan memamerkan karyanya di ajang sekelas _Paris Fashion Week_ adalah impiannya sejak kecil, Samuel akhirnya menyerah, Daehwi sudah bersusah payah membangun kariernya selama ini, Samuel bisa apa?

Samuel dan Daehwi biasanya tetap sibuk meskipun itu adalah akhir pekan sekalipun, tapi hari ini tidak, Samuel libur kerja. Sebenarnya Samuel bisa libur kapan saja mengingat ia adalah pemilik perusahaannya , tapi ketika ia memutuskan mengambil libur ada saja kondisi darurat yang mengharuskan ia pergi keperusahaan. Ia bersyukur hari ini bisa benar - benar mengistirahatkan dirinya. Daehwi juga sama, setelah menyelesaikan _show_ nya beberapa hari yang lalu di Milan, ia bisa libur dan mengistirahatkan dirinya.

Samuel dan Daehwi masih bergelung dibawah selimut yang hangat. Keduanya sudah bangun dari beberapa menit yang lalu tapi masih enggan beranjak dari ranjang. Daehwi masih nyaman dengan posisinya. Kepalanya ia letakkan di dada telanjang tunangannya itu. Sedangkan Samuel, pria kelahiran Califoria itu merengkuh pinggang Daehwi sesekali mengecup puncak kepala pemuda Lee itu.

"Libur berapa hari?" Ujar Daehwi mendongak menatap Samuel.

"Kau tahu kan sayang, aku bisa saja libur seterusnya, harusnya aku tanya begitu padamu?" Samuel terkekeh, kemudian mengecup bibir Daehwi kilat.

Daehwi mendengus kemudian menggerakkan jari - jarinya, menggambar pola abstrak di dada Samuel "Aku hanya libur sehari, besok aku harus pergi ke Shanghai untuk menghadiri _launching brand fashion_ milik salah satu sahabatku, aku sebenarnya ingin pergi kerumah Minhyun _hyung,_ tiba - tiba saja rindu pada Kyla. Huh sudah lama sekali aku tidak melihatnya."

Minhyun adalah kakak sepupu Daehwi, sedangkan Kyla adalah putri angkat kakak sepupunya, Daehwi cukup dekat dengan gadis kecil berusia 3 tahun itu. Dulu ketika Minyun dan suaminya Hyunbin masih tinggal di Seoul ia cukup sering mengunjungi Kyla, tapi sekarang tidak lagi, keluarga kecil itu sudah pindah ke Jeju, karena Hyunbin ditugaskan di salah satu rumah sakit disana.

"Kalau begitu kita bisa kesana hari ini kan?" Ujar Samuel.

Daehwi mendongak menatap tunangannya itu lalu berujar "Kau gila? Jeju itu jauh, lagi pula aku tidak ingin bertemu dengan Kyla cuma sebentar, nanti aku berat meninggalkannya"

Daehwi memang sangat sayang pada Kyla, jika sudah bersama gadis kecil itu Daehwi bisa lupa waktu bahkan melupakan Samuel.

"Sayang kau tidak mau berhenti kerja?" Tiba - tiba pertanyaan _random_ itu terlontar dari bibir Samuel.

Daehwi memberengkut kemudian Samuel buru - buru mencium kening Daehwi.

"Maksudku, kau hanya mendesain baju saja tanpa harus mengadakan _runaway,_ hingga keluar negeri toh juga _brand_ mu sudah cukup dikenal"

Daehwi menghela nafas kemudian mengangkat tangannya mengelus pipi pemuda Kim itu lembut. "Kau tahu kan _brand_ sekelas Gucci pun pasti mengadakan _runaway_ meskipun _product_ mereka sudah dikenal seluruh dunia, karena apa? mereka harus mejaga eksistensi mereka di dunia _fashion_ sayang, begitu juga denganku"

Samuel mengangguk - anggukan kepalanya , ia tidak terlalu mengerti dengan dunia yang digeluti tunangannya itu. Ia hanya mengerti tentang dunia _game._

Tangan Daehwi yang semula berada dipipi Samuel perlahan turun mengelus dagu milik tunangannya itu. "Kau, belum cukur?" Ujar Daehwi ketika merasakan bulu - bulu halus di dagu Samuel.

Samuel menggeleng "Aku sibuk, jadi tidak sempat cukur" lanjutnya.

Daehwi kemudian memukul dada Samuel pelan "Jorok sekali, ayo bangun. Kita bersihkan itu!" Daehwi kemudian bergegas bangun dari posisinya berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Sedangkan Samuel masih saja terdiam di ranjangnya, bersiap untuk memejamkan matanya lagi, namun sebuah suara menggelegar menyapa indra pendengarannya.

"KIM SAMUEL AKU HITUNG SAMPAI TIGA, JIKA TIDAK BANGUN AKU BAKAR RUANG GAME KEBANGGAANMU ITU!"

Samuel mengerang frustasi, lalu berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk bangun dari ranjang empuknya " _Oh my God!_ kenapa aku bisa cinta mati pada orang yang cerewet seperti itu sih!"

"Samuel kau bilang apa?!"

"Tidak sayang, aku akan segera kesana!"

Samuel berjalan gontai menuju kamar mandi, disana ia melihat Daehwi yang sudah duduk santai di kursi tinggi yang sengaja ia letakkan di dekat wastafel. Samuel berdiri dihadapan Daehwi ia membungkukkan sedikit badannya agar memudahkan Daehwi untuk membersihkan dagunya, kedua tangannya ia tumpukan pada pinggiran wastafel yang berada di belakang pinggang tunanganya itu.

Daehwi mulai mengoleskan krim cukur di sekitar area dagu dan rahang Samuel, kemudian dengan perlahan tangannya memulai kegiatan mencukur itu dengan telaten, Daehwi sudah cukup sering melakukan ini, karena Samuel terlalu malas melakukannya sendiri.

"Sayang, memangnya kau tidak ingin jalan - jalan hari ini?" Ujar Samuel tiba - tiba memecah keheningan.

Daehwi menggeleng, kemudian ia meraih handuk putih di dekat wastafel. Membersihkan sisa - sisa krim cukur yang menempel di sekitar dagu Samuel.

"Aku ingin dirumah saja hari ini, terlalu malas untuk pergi keluar"

Daehwi turun dari kursinya lalu meletakan kursi itu di pojokan kamar mandi di belakang pintu, kemudian berjalan kearah wastafel untuk membersihkan tangannya lalu cuci muka, Samuel juga membasuh wajahnya kemudian mengambil dua sikat gigi miliknya dan milik Daehwi setelah sebelumnya ia beri pasta gigi terlebih dahulu. Daehwi tersrnyum melihat pantulan mereka di cermin, rasanya sudah lama sekali mereka tidak melakukan hal ini karena terlalu sibuk dengan kegiatan mereka masing - masing.

Setelah selesai mereka berdua keluar dari kamar mandi, Samuel mengambil kaos putih dari lemari kemudian memakainya, Daehwi masih merapikan tempat tidur kemudian mengganti hoodie hitam milik Samuel yang di pakainya dengan kaos putih lengan panjang miliknya.

Mereka berdua turun ke bawah bersama untuk sarapan. "Mau _delivery_ apa?" ujar Samuel ketka ia sampai di dapur dan mendudukkan dirinya di meja makan. Daehwi yang baru selesai meminum air putihnya, menoleh kearah Samuel

" _Daliverynya_ nanti siang dan malam saja, aku mau buat pancake hari ini"

Samuel mengangguk lalu mengambil tablet miliknya yang terletak di meja depan televisi dan mulai memainkan game di meja makan sembari menunggu Daehwi selesai.

" _Game_ mu yang terakhir kali kau luncurkan 2 bulan lalu sepertinya sukses besar" Ujar Daehwi.

"tentu saja! kapan aku gagal meluncurkan game?!" Ujar Samuel bangga.

Daehwi memutar bola matanya malas, ia akui Samuel memang sangat berbakat diusianya yang semuda ini, yakni 26 tahun ia sudah memiliki perusahaan sendiri dan meluncurkan lebih dari 20 game selama 5 tahun ia memulai kariernya. Ia ingat dulu Samuel sebenarnya tipikal orang yang biasa - biasa saja di kampus, bahkan sering membolos hingga IPK nya tidak jauh dari kisaran 2.5 atau mungkin dibawah itu, siapa sangka mahasiswa pembolos itu kini menjadi seorang CEO perusahaan game terkemuka.

Daehwi telah selesai dengan kegiatan membuat pancakenya, ia berjalan kearah meja makan ia duduk berhadapan dengan Samuel. Daehwi menuangkan madu ke atas pancake nya dan milik Samuel juga. Samuel tersenyum tak lupa mengucapkan terima kasih pada Daehwi. Mereka sarapan dengan kidmat, diiringi cerita - cerita ringan yang mengalir di bibir keduanya. Setelah menyelesaikan kegiatan sarapannya mereka berjalan menuju ruang tengah, Samuel menghidupkan televisi lalu duduk di sofa tepatnya di sebelah Daehwi, tangan panjangnya ia letakkan dibelakang tunangannya itu, membawanya kedalam sebuah dekapan hangat. Sedangkan Daehwi. Ia membiarka badannya lebih renndah dari Samuel, kemudian meletakkan kepalanya di sada bidang Samuel.

"Sudah lama kita tidak seperti ini ya?" Ucap Samuel, ia memainkan surai lembut Daehwi sesekali menyesap wangi shampo yang mengguar dari surai lemam itu.

Daehwi mengagguk samar "Setiap kali aku libur kau malah ada jadwal meeting keluar negeri, begitu pula sebaliknya. Kita satu rumah tapi jarang sekali menghabiskan waktu bersama seperti ini" lanjutnya.

Samuel terkekeh, kemudian melanjutkan acara menontonnya begitu pula Daehwi, namun lama kelamaan Samuel merasa bosan ia mulai menyingkap bagian belakang kaos yang di kenakan Daehwi mengelus lembut punggung tunangannya itu.

Daehwi mengernyit kemudian mendongak menatap Samuel tajam

"Kim Samuel, jangan macam - macam ini masih pagi!"

Samuel hanya tersenyum kemudian mengecup bibir Daehwi kilat. Mereka kembali melanjutkan kegiatan menonton mereka lagi. Namun selang beberapa menit Samuel kembali 'berbuat ulah' ia meraba - raba tengkuk Daehwi lembut, sesekali memberikan pijatan ringan. Tengkuk dan leher adalah bagian tubuh Daehwi yang paling sensitive ia merasakan suhu tubuhnya meningkat tiba - tiba. Daehwi yang tidak tahan langsung bangkit dari posisinya kemudian duduk diatas pangkuan Samuel wajahnya ia dekatkan pada pria berdarah campuran itu.

"Kau sedang apa?!" Ujar Daehwi sengit.

Samuel tersenyum miring, Daehwi dalam mode seperti ini adalah yang paling disukainya. Kemudian ia melumat bibir bawah Daehwi perlahan namun sensual, membuat Daehwi memejamkan matanya sejenak kemudian ia kembali membuka matanya, ia melihat Samuel sedang memandangnya dengan tatapan memohon. Daehwi tersenyum kemudian mengecup kening Samuel. "Nanti saja ini masih pagi" Daehwi turun dari pangkuan Samuel hendak berjalan menuju ke ruangan kerjanya, namun pergelangan tangannya dicekal oleh pujaan hatinya itu,

"Tapi aku inginnya sekarang, tidak bisa nanti!" Ujar Samuel dengan nada yang sangat mendominasi

Daehwi yang mendengar hal itu menghembuskan nafasnya pelan. Ia paling benci saat Samuel bersikap seperti ini. Samuel paling tidak suka dibantah jika ia bilang ingin sekarang maka harus dilakukan sekarang, Daehwi sudah hafal dan sudah sangat terbiasa dengan tabiat buruk pria yang sudah hampir satu dekade dikenalnya ini.

Daehwi tersenyum perlahan kemudian berjalan menuju kamar mendahului Samuel

"Lakukan di kamar, aku tidak mau ruang tengah berantakan nantinya"

Samuel tersenyum penuh kemenangan, kemudian ia berlari menyusul Daehwi kekamar mereka.

"Inilah Quality Time yang sesungguhnya" - Kim Samuel, 26. CEO-

.

.

.

.

 **FIN**

.

.

.

.

 **A/N: Aku publish new ff lagi hahahaha xD.**

 **Aku lagi seneng banget lumayan banyak moment mereka di episode kemarin. So aku nulis ini untuk merayakan moment mereka yang telah lama tidak muncul, apaan dah.**

 **Dan, karena mereka masih dibawah umur aku tidak berani bikin yang lebih dari ini, takut di panggil kak Seto Hahahaha *apaanlagidah***

 **Aku kok rada nganu gitu sama Jihoon, Samuel, Daehwi, Jinyoung. Tolong dong ini produce 101, kenapa kalian drama - dramaan mulu sih! aku yang liat gregetan sendiri jadinya wkwkwk. tapi gemes sih kaya saling manas - manasin gitu ya kalian xD**

 **Aku mau minta maaf juga untuk FF Newlyweds Diary sama We Meet Again masih belum bisa dilanjut, karena aku lagi buntu banget sama idenya ya Allah :( kuharap kalian mau bersabar nunggunya :)**

 **Last! Terima Kasih buat yang sudah Follow, Fav dan Review di semua cerita aku. Maafkan tulisan aku yang terkadang absurd dan berantakan ini :)**

 **Sekali lagi terima kasihhhh. Jangan lupa review ya! :* :***

 **With Love,**

Hara 22


End file.
